Simple Bronze Key
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: It's here. The sequel to Little Black Star. Mina is out of the Grimorie, but she's not finished with the Grimm curse. Not by a long shot. Pain, misery, possible romance, and denied feelings for people galore! Still an AU story. Once again, this story is rated T for violence only. This story is the one that I decided on doing based on the votes in OSAI while Spotlight is paused.
1. Chapter 1 - On The Outside

**Chapter One - On The Outside**

 **Woah, look who is back! :o It's me, Dagger, and instead of updating one of my already up stories, I decided to put up a new one instead. Great idea, right? :o Not really, but I've been getting a whole lot of inspiration to put this story up and so I thought I'd hop on it. Go me! xD**

 **Yes, this was one of the stories I told you guys to vote for when I said I was going to put Spotlight on hiatus. Now, this story did not get first place. Seeker of My Heart actually did, however upon further reflection, I do not think I'm ready to sequel Killer of My Heart. As I stated on that story, I originally wasn't even intending to sequel the story (in fact, the original ending was for Mina to shoot herself after she finished telling the story to Nix and Ever's children, but that was a bit darker than what I decided I wanted to go for), so I'd like more time to think about how I could do a well done sequel, since it obviously is wanted. That left this story, the Frozen quest, and the twist on the Cinderella quest stories left. I decided that - seeing as I've been contemplating how Simple Bronze Key would go even while writing Little Black Star - I would go with this one. Plus, if I remember correctly, this one got second place when it came to votes. So, even though I have other stories to update (that I am working on the updates for, don't worry), I decided I would get this one out to you guys first because I really want to get it started.**

 **Also, here's a warning in advance. This story _will_ likely be darker than some of my other ones. I know Little Black Star in itself had some kind of "dark" moments - and while I don't necessarily see this as all this dark I think it's better to overstate that than understate it - but this one is likely to have more of those. I will try and put a specific warning on chapters that will have those elements, but you have been warned ahead of time.**

 **I know I normally would respond to everyone's reviews here, but seeing as it's been over a year (oh my gosh, that's so weird! D: It feels like I was writing Little Black Star and wrapping it up like a month ago), I'm not going to respond to any expect for one. Plus, this little blurb is also already incredibly wrong and most of you will probably skip this so I want to keep this as brief as possible.  
**

 **"Guest: it was good ,but i dont think the real Teague would give those nicknames" Yes, I understand that. However, part of the point of this story is that it's au. c; This isn't the real Teague, and so how he acts will be different than book Teague. Hopefully that makes sense!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story! I'm super excited to see what you guys think of it. Hopefully it'll be able to invoke the feels all over again. *insert evil laughter here* Oh, I mean, um, I hope that everyone is super content at the end of each chapter and not crying at all! Yup, that's exactly what I meant. :D**

 **Also, look! I actually kept my promise (it's just not in the first story and it's over a year late) and am giving you a chapter from Teague's perspective! This will be one of the only ones though, because most of the chapters would show too many spoilers if they were from Teague's perspective, and I can't have that.**

* * *

 _Teague's Point of View_

* * *

I'm actually rather surprised when I walk into the bedroom I left Mina in only to find her still sound asleep in bed. I suppose that the stage of the curse she just completed - which is the most physically challenging one in my opinion - was hard on her, so her long sleep is only natural. Still, that doesn't stop me from being shocked to see her still snoozing the day away.

It's actually quite astonishing for another reason. She looks incredibly peaceful while she's sleeping. I've seen her wear such a wide range of emotions these past few days alone, but I've never seen her look like she's at peace. The way she's curled up - having fallen asleep in the clothes that she was wearing in the Grimorie - makes her seem even smaller than she usually does. Not to mention it makes her look incredibly delicate, and I'm almost afraid that I could break her, if I haven't already. Not that I should be afraid of that. She has to be able to be resistant and unbreakable in order to beat the curse. Not to mention she has a small smile on her face. I wonder what she's dreaming about that makes her so happy?

I doubt she'd let me see her like this any other time. In fact, I almost wish she'd let me see her like this at other times. She looks quite adorable right now, although I'll admit that this isn't the only time I've thought that. After all, when she gets embarrassed or flustered, the faces she makes are adorable.

Oh gosh, did I think that? Did I really, actually, just think that? How embarrassing!

Well, since she's looking so adorable, there's only one thing I can do in response. I'll just have to wake her up in a fitting way. I say rather loudly, "Hey Kitty, are you done playing the role of the princess in Sleeping Beauty yet? Because I don't intend to wake you up by kissing you. Sorry." My apology isn't very sincere, and I snicker a little at my own joke.

What can I say? After all, I have a reputation to uphold here of not being a softie. I'm not going to throw away my title of the Dark Prince because some stupid, cursed, Grimm girl had the nerve to look cute around me. I learned my lesson about falling for that, although to be fair, that one wasn't cursed.

She opens her eyes slowly in a sleepy way, and after taking a moment for her surroundings to sink in, the smile slips off her face to be replaced by a look of horror. Her cheeks flush red as her eyes land on me, and she jumps. "Gosh! Teague, what the heck are you doing in here? Watching me as I sleep?"

"As entertaining as that would be, no I was not." Okay, so maybe I was, but that wasn't why I came in here! I chuckle to ease the mood, and offer her my most charming smile - which is probably more of a smirk, but that's my signature so she can't really blame me there - in response. "I was just coming to check on my favorite cursed Grimm in order to make sure she didn't die over night. Is that alright, Princess? Do I have your permission?"

She scowls, crossing her arms, although I note that her cheeks are still rather red. She mutters something under her breathe about how she's the only cursed Grimm alive so it doesn't count. If only she knew. Yes, she is the only one currently going through the curse. But there are still other, firstborn, Grimm girls born who will step up to take on the curse when she dies.

Since she doesn't answer my question, I decide to try and rile her up. After all, that's the best decision I can make here in this situation. "You know, for someone who hates me so much and never wants to see me again, you seem to be responding very well. Not to mention you were certainly quite pleased to see me again in the Grimorie, when I showed up and pulled you out."

"That's not fair! I was dying and scared." She pouts, but her blush - which had started to die - creeps back as bright as ever. "Don't think I forgive you, by the way."

"What?" I say, jaw dropping. "How the heck can you not forgive me?"

"You were a jerk." She argues, the blush dying as she puts her hands on her hips, looking rather angry. "I'm quite fabulous, and instead of admitting that you enjoyed my company, you decided that you would say I had made you stay with my Lure. Which, I state again, you made me forget about, and I wouldn't want to waste that on you anyways." I open my mouth to argue, but she plows ahead, keeping me from saying anything. "I actually thought maybe we were connecting, and that you had to go and be a stupid, pig-headed boy. So don't go saying 'how the heck can you not forgive me' to me."

I gape for a moment, but my argument is quite lame in comparison. "But I saved your life."

"Actually, you showed up a little late for that. We don't know who saved my life, remember?" Now it's my turn to scowl in response, and she smirks, seeming to be feeling rather confident now.

"But I _did_ get you out of the Grimorie." I point out. "That's got to get me some points right?"

She snorts. "Hmph, barely."

"Well, if that's how you feel, I could always send you back..." I say, pretending to look as if I'm actually contemplating that idea.

"What? No! No no no, that's not necessary at all." She says, shaking her head furiously. In fact, she shakes it so vigorously that I'm actually concerned that it might fall of. "I never want to see that book again. I will do _anything_ besides even look at that book again, let alone go inside it."

I shift rather uncomfortably. "Good, because there's more to the curse."

She sighs, sliding back so that she's lying down again. "Of course there is. You told me that. But do we really need to discuss that right now, so soon after getting out of the Grimorie?"

I sigh. "Sadly, yes. The curse waits for no woman." Not necessarily true, but I want to continue with this curse before I get too attached to Mina. Or, even worse, before I start actually hoping she might beat it. That's setting myself up for heart ache. "You see, this part of the curse might be a bit harder on your mind."

"Great. That's exactly what I wanted to hear you say, Teague." She grumbles, and I don't blame her. I'll admit, I feel a tiny bit of sympathy for her. Only a little though. If her ancestor hadn't tried to _assassinate_ me, then we wouldn't have this issue.

I roll my eyes, deciding not to express that I can be any kinder than I've already been to her. "Look, if you can stop hating me, I can at least prepare you for what's going to happen. Not a lot, but I can give you a bit of hint - more of a warning - at what's to come."

"Alright, fine." She sits back up, her game face on once more and all traces of her previous vulnerability gone. "What can you tell me?"

"This part of the curse is, in a sense, designed to be more psychologically trying then the last part-" I begin, however sh quickly adds her own commentary.

"Great. Wonderful. That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you." Her sarcasm is quite astounding. Can she calm down? I'm trying to help her. "Fantastic."

Rolling my eyes, I continue, "-and so you will hopefully be in less physical danger than when you were in the Grimorie."

"Hopefully?" She practically shouts the word, looking quite unamused with me. "I will _hopefully_ be in less _physical_ danger? What the heck, Teague, do you want any Grimm girl to fail this curse?"

I decide not to answer that. Instead, I say, "If you keep interrupting me, I'm not going to explain this part of the curse to you, and you'll fail. If you have any questions for me or any of your delightful commentary to make, please raise your hand and wait for me to all on you." I make sure to glare at her as I say it, and that shuts her up pretty quickly. "Thank you."

"Anyways," I continue, "I'll be traveling with you the whole way this time. Well, most of it anyways, but that's practically the same thing." I don't know if I'd be able to do the whole way. I'm already too attached to her, which needs to stop. She's going to die eventually. They all do, no matter how I feel for them. "Periodically along our journey, we're going to reach places where you are going to have to make important choices. These choices will determine your fate, and whether or not you survive this leg of the curse." She raises her hand, and sighing, I nod. "Yes?"

"So basically you are saying that I could get myself killed just by answering 'no' to the wrong question?" She asks, trying - and failing - to raise one eyebrow as she does.

I decide that the question doesn't warrant an answer, so I continue with my explanation as if she didn't ask, "Depending on what you do, this key," I pull out a simple, bronze key out of my pocket to show her, "will change. You _must_ not lose this key, because without it you might as well just give up. Let me repeat that. You can _not_ get past this part of the curse without the key. You also must make the right choices along the way, as they will affect how this key looks at the end of this journey. If the key doesn't look right, you will not be able to complete this part of the curse. If you do not complete the curse, you die, and it moves on to the next Grimm girl."

She swings her legs to the side of the bed, standing up and frowning. "Lovely. So-"

"Excuse me, Princess? I said raise your hand." I cross my arms and try to look angry with her, but she doesn't seem very terrified. If anything, she looks rather bored with me. However, she humors me - although she's not very amused while she does - and raises her hand, and I nod to signal that she can continue. "Now you can speak, Kitten."

I can tell that I almost make her snap with that last statement, but she holds her tongue. Smart girl. Instead, she speaks in a very restrained tone, "So do we have to go now, or can I at least have something to eat first? After all, I don't think I ate anything while I was in the Grimorie. And will you please give me that key? I don't trust you with it, if my life hangs on it."

I hand her the key, trying to look offend. "You wound me. I wouldn't rig the game so that you lose." When that doesn't get a reaction - unless you count a skeptical look that says she wouldn't put it past me as a reaction - I just ask, "What do you want to eat?"

"Um..." She bites her lip in thought, "how about buttermilk pancakes, scrambled eggs, a hash brown, and a glass of milk?" At my wide eyes, she takes the opportunity to steal my signature by smirking at me. "What? Are you going to criticize a girl for eating food and not paper?"

"No no no, I'm not a jerk." I say, but before I can take back the comment, she takes the opportunity to shoot back the insult I lined myself up for.

"Really? I never would've guessed." She gives me a completely innocent look - although her eyes give away how smug she is -as she folds her hands in her lap.

Shaking my head and groaning, I wave my hand so that the food appears on a tray in front of her. "Eat up. Then we'll get started on your curse."

Hey, at least she's currently not hating on me like she was before she encountered Annalora. I should've followed her and apologized. I know that was the right thing to do. However, I'm the Dark Prince. I don't go back to someone groveling and begging for forgiveness. I have a reputation to uphold, don't I? That's what matters.

* * *

 **Woah, so what did you guys think of a chapter from Teague's perspective? Was it everything you hoped for? xD I hope that gives you a little insight into his character, and I hoped you liked his conversation with Mina. Do you think Mina's completely forgiven him for what he's done? What do you think of the bronze key? How do you think that'll play into this part of the curse? And what do you think he means about this part of the curse being more psychologically hard on the cursed girl? What do you think that'll mean for this trip? I promise you, it will definitely be fun. *evil laughter goes here* Do you think Mina and Teague will bond during this time? Or will they just get pulled apart?  
**

 **Ahhh, I can't tell you guys how excited I am for some of the plot twists I will - hopefully - be pulling in this story. You guys will definitely have to think a little outside of the box on what will happen, if you are trying to predict stuff. Also, if you remember how I included Charybdis and Scylla in Little Black Star, then you should know I'll hopefully be including some other mythical creatures in this story (I'd love for an excuse to use an abaia in a story again), so get excited for that! I am especially hyped for that, because I just read the first two series of the Percy Jackson series (I'm currently reading the first books of The Trials of Apollo), so that's given me all sorts of ideas.**

 **Anyways, hopefully that gives you guys some stuff to chew on. I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this follow up story and for what's going to entail! I'm sorry if you were hoping for a different story, however I think that this is the best decision for me to make on which story to do next. I can't wait to see if you guys like this story! We're going to have a _lot_ of fun. Let's see what feelings we can invoke this time!**

 **See you at the next update I release that you read. c;**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - In Which Dagger Decides To

**Chapter Two - In Which Dagger Decides To Give Away Her Plot Twist Early  
**

 **Hey hey hey! Dagger is back with a timely update for all you little ducklings. :o You may all applaud now. c; Kidding aside, I'm super excited to get this chapter out to you guys! Little Black Star - along with the Blank Space "trilogy" if you can call it that xD - was one of my favorite stories to write, and I'm super excited to be writing this sequel now. I actually was going to have this chapter contain my first big reveal for an aspect of this story, _however_ unless this chapter takes a sudden turn while I'm writing it, I've decided not to do so just so I don't give away one of my favorite parts of this story. So, instead, we're going to ease into this story a little. I can't give away _all_ of my ammunition. Instead, we're going to not give away something super fun and instead have some lovely moments of Teague torturing Mina. After all, we need to find out what the heck is going on in Mina's head, right? (Pst, this was the original plan, but it's totally changed and I don't feel like rewriting it all oops).  
**

 **Evx : I'm glad you're already loving it! But ah, just wait till you see what I have in store, teehee. We're going to have to find out whether or not I decide on a happy ending for this story. Oops. But yes yes, Teague is messing with Mina again. Yay! :D It totally will be awesome (but I'm biased because it's my writing xD), and I'm excited to mess with Mina's mind again - haha Counting Stars 2.0 or Truth or Dare : Grimm Edition 2.0 oops - with Teague standing by. We'll just have to see if he helps her or drives her even crazier. :p As for Mina surviving, well, we'll just have to see, won't we?**

 **life as a demigod : I'm glad you loved seeing Teague's perspective, and that you loved how I made the chapter! We'll find out more about whether Mina forgave Teague or not this chapter, and as the story progresses we'll see if she loses the key or not, and if Teague saves her if she does. As for them bonding and potentially kissing, well, we'll have to find out. :D**

 **Mikkey234 : I can definitely understand that. Whether or not she has, as I told life as a demigod, will be explored somewhat this chapter. Because yes, as you might have guessed, this chapter is from Mina's perspective. As for whether you are right about what the bronze key does, well, we'll just have to wait and see. And I agree, Mina being Mina, she'll probably lose the key or mess it up, however whether or not that occurs will just have to wait to be seen! I'm glad you loved the chapter!**

 **CoffeeKake : Haha, I know, right? That never happens anymore! XD Trust me, I am working on that, but the process is very slow. Plus I keep getting distracted by what short stories I could possibly use and include in "J Is For" and "One-Shot At It" instead of what my actual stories could use for updates. Oops. I'm glad you are excited to read more. Hopefully you still are! I'm also glad that you loved Teague's point of view. I'll admit, he's a bit harder to write in this story, however since his perspective will be rare to come by, I'm willing to do the work to get a good chapter from his perspective in at times. We'll find out what this next part of the curse is in this and the next chapter (somewhat), so be prepared! As for Teague realizing that he likes Mina, well, we'll just have to wait and see. c;**

 **Life as a Siren : I'm glad you're satisfied with the story so far, and that you're satisfied with Teague's perspective! I'm also glad that you are super excited for this chapter. xp Sorry I made you wait so long, but I know that you are _such_ a patient person and that you _love_ waiting, so I bet you were fine. C; All kidding aside, sorry this update didn't come to you sooner! As for whether Mina and Teague will bond and if they'll end up as a couple, well, we'll just have to see. I'm very torn right now on if I'm going to give you guys a good ending or a bad ending to this whole sequence, and if I give the bad ending, which way I'm going to spin it. ;p I suppose you guys are just going to have to wait and pray that I give you a good one! And nah, I don't mind you telling me what you are hoping for ending wise. c: In fact, I really like it! It makes me happy to know you guys are thinking about the ending and have hopes for it. XD And your welcome! Thank you for reading it and giving me someone to give the story to! ^-^**

 **Guest 1 : Sorry I didn't update this story sooner! I was actually not intending to update this just yet - mainly because I was struggling with writing this chapter - however your review made me decide to. c: Here you go! An update just for you.**

 **Now, let's get on with the chapter, shall we? We need to know what's up with our two favorite people! :D**

* * *

 _Mina's Point of View_

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something that is...a very handsome blue." For about the millionth time, Teague begins another round of eye spy, and at this point I'm about ready to kill him for it. Honestly, why the heck does he seem so obsessed with this game? Maybe one time it's fun, but after the first three rounds it becomes a pain.

"Teague," I say in exasperation, "you can't see your eye with your eye."

Glancing over at him, I see that he's making a face that looks as if he just watched me kick a puppy. "You underestimate my power."

He begins to shift into some sort of creature that is covered with eyes - I don't know its name, nor do I particularly want to - and I have to look away, cringing and covering my own eyes. "Oh gosh, please stop. Seriously. That's disgusting."

He laughs at my disgust, and after a few minutes, I carefully remove my hands from over my eyes. Thankfully, by this time, he's actually changed back ro how he normally looks. However, seeing as he's still incredibly amused by how disgusted I was, I stick my tongue out at him and very confidently walk forward. I make sure not to look back or even acknowledge his chuckling, standing up straighter with each stride.

That is, till I slip on some wet leaves under my foot a little ways away, and go tumbling over a hill towards a cliff edge. Instinctively, I call out for help, so I pretty much scream in terror, "Teague!" Guess it's better to test whether or not he's sticking around now versus later.

Right as I'm about to go sliding over the edge, a hand latches out and grabs my wrist, jerking me upwards and back up before releasing me. This pretty much kills my wrist, so I land on the ground quite ungracefully before rubbing my wrist to try and ease the pain. "Thanks, I think, Teague."

I look up, and sure enough, there he is, grinning down at me. "There are easier ways to test whether or not I'm going to uphold my promise to you, Princess." The fact that he seems to have practically read my mind sort of freaks me out as I stand up.

I gasp, however, whenever I see what looks like Willa appear behind Teague, and I can hear her speak. _Careful, Wilhelmina. Getting caught isn't an option._

"What is it?" Teague spins around, but by then she's disappeared. "Was something there?"

"No, no, it was nothing." I shake my head, and slowly formulate a somewhat true lie. "It's just, I could've sworn I _heard_ something. Didn't you?"

"No." Teague shakes his head, looking rather concerned for me. "Unlesss...No, we can't possibly be there yet."

That catches my attention, and I cross my arms, glaring at him. "Be _where_ yet?" He looks around, seeming partly intent on listening for something and partly intent on ignoring me. "Teague, answer me!"

I stomp my foot, and he turns his attention back to me in order to respond. "It's not important, Kitten. We obviously aren't."

"It obviously _is_ important if you are refusing to tell me. What the heck are we not at yet? You've made it quite clear that it has to do with the curse, and now I'm scared. Please just tell me what the heck we're going to be dealing with soon, as there's no point in acting like there isn't going to be something." I cross my arms angrily. "And stop calling me 'Kitten!'"

He rubs his forehead, scowling. "Geez, calm down."

I swear I'm going to punch him. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down. You have no right to, seeing as _you_ are the one who cursed me!"

"Look, you'll find out soon enough what it is, and part of the point of this part of the curse is the fact that you have to make gut decisions. If I tell you now, you're just going to get anxious, and besides, that gives you a chance to think ahead." I hate his answer, especially because it does make a little bit of sense to me. "You have to make the decision once you're actually in the situatio-"

His statement is interrupted by an awful scream. I spin around, trying to pinpoint the source, but I can't figure out. Terrified, I look back at Teague, trying not to tremble.

 _Don't expect him to help you_. This time I don't see Willa anywhere, but her voice still sends chills down my spine. I need her out of my head.

"What the heck was that, Teague?" My demand does not sound quite as forceful as I intended, mainly because I'm horrified by what that scream means. I am almost positive it has to do with my curse, and that detail makes me want to weep. I don't want to face all of this again. I can't. I just want to be done with this curse!

Teague actually looks rather nervous. "It appears that I was wrong." His voice sounds very official and distant. What on the plane is going on? "It's time for your first, important choice, Mina."

I gape. "What the heck have you done? Who is screaming? What are you making me choose?"

He grabs my hand instead of answering, pulling me along at a very quick pace. Then, we suddenly halt, and I see what looks like a horror movie set out in front of me. There's a girl laying down on a table, and she screams again. She's tied down, so she can't get out, but she can try and thrash about. The table itself is being lowered into a fire - it's already uncomfortably close to the fire, and getting closer and closer by the minute - and the girl halts in her screaming to cough. If anything, she seems to be struggling to breath.

The worst part of it all? I know this girl. I recognize her, even though I can't believe it. I watched her die. For Pete's sake, I'm the one who killed her, not that I'm very proud of the fact or that I was intending to. Maybe she deserved it, seeing as she was trying to kill me, but I still am traumatized by this sight.

I look up at Teague, my horror only growing. I'm scared to know what I'm going to have to choose. "That's-"

"-Ever, yes." The emotion in his voice is gone, and he avoids my gaze. That just makes me even more terrified. Why can't he offer me some form of comfort? What is he doing? Why is he making me do this? Does he not care that Ever is close to dying? "You have a choice to make, Princess. You can leave Ever - the girl your mother hired to kill you and who tried to kill you twice, the one who you previously murdered - to die through burning yet again, the same experience she had when you sucked the life out of her before," He pauses for a reason I can't tell before gesturing to a few feet away, where a lever stands, "or you can pull that lever and choose to save her miserable life, even if she might continue to attempt to kill you."

I'm reminded of the fact that this girl worked with Willa previously. She was in on the attempt to assassinate Teague. Is that why the little emotion that there is in Teague's voice seems disgusted as he speaks of her?

Willa hisses at me from within my head, and I see her standing by the lever. You _have to save her_.

"She tried to kill me." I'm not sure whether I'm just stating that for my own sake, to reinforce what Teague said previously, or to argue against Willa. Whatever the case, I do whisper the words, staring at the pit as the table goes closer and closer.

 _I don't care. You have to save her_. Before I can try and give any response, I find myself moving on my own accord. My feet rush over to the lever, and my hands grab it, pulling it backwards with more force than I thought I had.

I would have chosen to save her. There was no way that I would have seen the opportunity to shove the guilt of her death off of my chest and _not_ taken it. Maybe she tried to kill me, but I'm not going to intentionally sink to her level. However, I don't have the chance. It appears Willa has taken it for me. Gosh, is she able to do that all the time? How was she able to take control of my body?

The table stops moving, and then slowly begins to pull back up and out of the pit with Ever. I glance at Teague, shaking, but his face betrays nothing. In my pocket, I feel the key heat up, and I fish it out, thankful that I have control of my movement again. The design has changed, and I don't know if that's good or bad. Afraid to see if Teague's face betrays anything, I shove it back into my pocket and look back at the table.

Ever's ropes that kept her tied down are gone. I don't know if Teague removed them with his magic or if the lever got rid of them as well, but whatever the case, they are off. She makes eye contact with me, walking up and jabbing a finger at my chest.

"Don't think this will stop me from killing you later, Wilhelmina Grimm." She practically spits the words at me, and I cower slightly. It's not like having a part of Willa inside me will save me from the wrath of this pixie. If anything, it might make it worse, so she can't know either. "You saving my life changes _nothing_. Remember to watch your back. I'll be back when you least expect it, and then you'll be dead. If you didn't want to die, then you shouldn't have saved my life."

Then, she takes flight, and I watch her disappear in the leaves of the trees. I state in shock, till someone puts a hand on my shoulder.

I spin around, afraid that I'll see Willa standing there. After she took control of my body, I'm even more scared. Instead, it's Teague standing there, looking torn between staying emotionless and being concerned for me.

"Hey, we need to go." He says it quietly, not looking away from me to hide anything.

I'm not sure what compels me to do it. Nothing should. I should be so angry with him and hate him, but I don't, as my sudden action proves. Faster than I thought I could, I get on tiptoes and kiss him. It's very quick. For a moment, I swear he kisses me back, but it's not possible because the next moment he shoves me away violently. His face contorts with rage, and in that moment I fear for my life. Oh gosh, what the heck did I just do? Crap!

"Teague, I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did tha-" I try to apologize, speaking quickly in order to hopefully explain myself and prove that I had no intention of doing that, but he doesn't listen to it.

Instead, he disappears, and I'm left standing in the clearing alone.

 _I told you not to rely on him for anything. He'll play with your emotions and then drop you._ Willa sounds incredibly smug, and I catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye.

I stare up at the sky in order to avoid seeing her, and decide to call out for the prince. "Teague! Where the heck are you? I'm sorry, okay? I don't know why the heck I did that. I honestly wasn't trying to. Please believe me and come back! I..." I trail off, realizing he's not coming, and whisper, "I'm scared."

 _You should be_. Once again, I choose to ignore my ancestor, who seems quite intent on not leaving me alone.

Realizing that Teague doesn't seem to have any intentions on coming back soon, I force myself to toughen up. Who cares if this part of the curse is going to be even more emotionally trying? I don't need Teague to help me. Not at all. It's not like I thought we were actually starting to have a friendship. It's not like I just ruined everything with a stupid decision that I didn't even want to make, yet Willa didn't seem to do.

That's when the biggest punch to the gut gets me. The shock of the moment seems to have worn off, and now I'm left shocked by the fact that it didn't bother me before. Ever is _dead_. She shouldn't have even been here, yet somehow she was. How is that?

And if she was alive, does that mean other people are too?

* * *

 **So, how did you guys like this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Let me know in a review! What did you guys think of the original Mina and Teague interaction at the beginning of the chapter? How about Willa's random comments being made in Mina's head? Were you expecting her to take control of Mina, and make her save Ever? Do you think Mina really would've saved Ever if Willa hadn't made her? Should she have? Speaking of which, how the heck do you think Ever got here? What about the Meague kiss (see, there's that kiss you were hoping for, life as a demigod)? Were you expecting it? Were you expecting the reaction Teague had to it? And what about Mina's final thought? Do you think other people are going to show up too? Or is Ever the only one? If you do believe other people will show up, who do you think they'll be?  
**

 **Also, you guys need to tell me not to post anymore new stories till I finish one of the ones I have. Like, please. I got this idea for a story focusing around Charlie (because we really need more of those, even if my idea is au), but I really can't do another story when I have all of my full stories and the collection of short stories in "J Is For" giving a backstory to a villain. xD Please tell me I'm not allowed to do anything with it so that I'll be even more motivated to finish these stories. I cannot start another. cx  
**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thought it was a little surprising. We'll have to find out some answers next chapter! I'm super hyped for the ending of this story, as I think I've settled on one. You'll find out whether it's the good one or the bad one once we get there. c; Like I said previously, you'll just have to hope and pray that I chose the good one!**

 **Anyways, see you next time (whatever update that might be)!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - Wishing The Rain Cleaned

**Chapter Three - Wishing the Rain Cleaned**

 **Woo, time for another round of "can Dagger update all her stories and dominate the top of the An Unfortunate Fairytale Fanfiction archive" that we can all witness. ^-^ Anyways, hey! I'm back and ready to - hopefully - throw lots of updates at all of you. Let's see what I've got for you, shall we? But before that, let me respond to your lovely reviews. c;**

 **Guest 1 : That was actually completely unintentional! XD But a great reference. I wish it had been intentional.**

 **Guest 2 : I actually did over Christmas, as I got them as gifts! I agree, they are amazing, and I have actually started writing a Fanfiction for Lost Girl on the site (it's called "You're Late" if you go through my profile to check it out). I also am working on Underland and Iron Butterfly stories, and planning two crossovers. So I'd love to do all of that eventually! Not to mention I teased about the sequel to one of my An Unfortunate Fairytale fanfictions (which will be becoming a crossover) with An Unfortunate Fairytale and Iron Butterfly crossover called "Visitors in the Dark." If you're interested, you should definitely check them out. c; I'll hopefully be doing more later. ^-^  
**

 **PolarBearFish : Aw, thank you so much! :D That means a lot to me. Hopefully the wait for this next chapter wasn't killing you though. Sorry it took so long!**

 **Alright, now let's see what I have in store for everyone. I actually have begun to write out rough outlines for things that need to happen in each of my stories, so that should be beneficial. I'm excited for what I have in store for this story!**

* * *

 _Mina's Point of View_

* * *

 _You're even more of an idiot that I originally thought._ Practically running in the corner of my mind to keep up, Willa insults me for what feels like the hundredth time today alone.

"Shut up." I grit my teeth, envisioning throttling her in my head. Gosh, how I wish I'd chose dying over letting her stay in my head and make comments. "I didn't mean to do it."

 _Let's pretend I believe you for a moment. Even if you didn't mean to kiss him, you still did, negating any feeling not to._ Her comments just make me hate her even more. She's obnoxious.

"I think this is just your emotions coming out to play." I snap in response, not even caring if Teague figures it out in case he's listening, although I doubt he's paying any attention to me. He obviously doesn't intend to keep his word on being here for most of the way. "After all, you were going to marry him, and you loved him."

That get's her to stop harping on and on about herself. _That time has passed. Besides, I'm not controlling your emotions. I don't even want to touch all of that angst and confusion._

I give a humorless laugh at that, not necessarily believing that she's not messing around with my feelings. "Right, you're not controlling my emotions. Just my actions."

 _Stop whining, Mina. You were going to kill my best friend. Surely you would've felt the same way? I mean honestly, with all the guilt you've been feeling about her death, I'm surprised you aren't thanking me._ My hands curl into fists at my sides as she speaks.

I stop, about at my wit's end. "She was trying to murder me! I think I deserved to choose what happened in that situation." I pause, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Once I think I have a little bit more control, I ask, "Do you honestly think I would've let her die, if you know that I've been that guilty about it? Because if you were, I would like to correct you. Despite the fact that she has tried to kill me on numerous occasions, I was going to save her. But you took away my choice!" I whip around to look at her just to make my point more dramatic, but she's gone. "Right. Just go ahead and run away!"

Now that she's gone, I turn back around, and look up at the sky. It's been a whole day since I kissed Teague and had Ever threaten me. Since then, I haven't seen any sign of either. It's concerning to not see Ever because if I don't see her, that likely means that she's planning out my demise. It's concerning not to see Teague because he was showing me where to go to get to the first test, and I don't know where the next one is. What if I make it too late, and someone dies before I can even have the chance to save them?

Actually, I'm starting to get a little considered about my sanity during this part of the curse. That is what Teague said this part is testing me right? It's only been a day without human contact and I'm already talking to a voice in my head. Talk about concerning. I'm pretty much at the point where I wouldn't even care if Teague was referring to me with his stupid and infuriating nicknames. I just want an actual human to be talking to me.

 _I can hear you, you know. Just because I disappear doesn't mean I'm not listening._ Wonderful. She's back. Maybe, if I ignore her, she'll end up going away. I glance around, but she hasn't appeared, so that means she's just speaking this time. Well, if that's the case, I'll just keep walking. _If it makes you feel any better, you are pretty insane._

"Thanks." Hopefully I'm expressing my sarcasm to her. "That makes me feel loads better. In fact, I don't feel concerned at all now, and it's all thanks to that comment."

 _You think you're so funny, don't you?_ Apparently, Willa isn't amused. _Don't you see how serious this is? You're cursed, yet you have the nerve to be sarcastic to me. I'm trying to help you break your curse, Mina, yet you want the person who cursed you to come back so you can talk? Or maybe even to try and kiss him again? What the-_

I decide it's time to cut her off, just in case she decides to start being foul-mouthed in my head. "Oh, yes, I'm sure you are trying to help me break my curse that you caused to occur, and not to do something for your own sake. Honestly, what selfish reason do you have for getting in my head? Just be straight with me and don't give me any crap for once. Please, enlighten me."

 _I think I'll keep my reasons and plans to myself for now, but thanks for the offer._ Wow, what a hypocrite. I'm supposed to not be sarcastic, yet she's being sarcastic as heck with me?

"I'm glad you at least are admitting to the fact that you are a selfish brat." I snap back. "Now, if you would please leave me be, that would be great. I need to figure out where the heck this next test is."

I can practically hear the smirk in her voice as she begins to talk in the most casual tone she can muster. Which isn't very casual at all, just in case any clarification was needed. _Oh, well that's easy. Just keep going west._

The statement is actually rather concerning . "How do you know that?"

 _You'll see. It's fairly obvious how I'd know._ Her cockiness is starting to get even more aggravating than it already was.

"I think you're bluffing." I sound a lot more confident in that idea than I actually am.

Willa appears right in front of me, causing me to come to a more sudden stop than I would've liked to. She shrugs her shoulders, rolling her eyes. _Feel free to think I'm bluffing, but I can promise that I'm not. Just go, and you'll see why I'm guessing that the next test is west._

"Whatever." I sigh, shoving past her - although I can't tell if I push her or the air - as I continue on my way. "I might as well follow your suggestion. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Right after I make the statement, I glance back to see the effect, but Willa is gone once again. Instead, I get to see raindrops begin to splatter against the ground instead. Wonderful. Huffing and shaking my head at her - since she can obviously tell what I'm doing even if she's not present, which she practically told me - I begin to make my way west. If she's not right, it's not like it really comes at a loss to me, unless I get put in danger. It just makes me have to wander aimlessly for a while longer, and gives me more of a direction than before. I just have to hope it won't end up being a time set back, and it shouldn't.

After about an hour of going west, I'm practically ready to give up and start yelling - or perhaps a mix of yelling and announcing gleefully that Willa was wrong, so that I look like a madwoman - when I see something. Through the trees, I can just manage to makee out the light blue spiral of what appears to be a castle tower. Suddenly intrigued, I rush forward, and what I find is confusing, to say the least. It's a castle alright, but half of it is submerged under the water. Now, based on the seashell decor and pastel blues paired with coral pinks, I would've guessed that this was intentional, if it weren't for the smashed walls and the fact that the water level isn't even. It looks like this place was submerged to damage it, as if the holes weren't bad enough.

 _They weren't. At least, not to Teague._ Willa's voice is practically void of emotion.

"How do you know?" I ask, confused about it. "I'm assuming he did this after you died, so how would you even be aware that this occurred?"

Now my not-so-great ancestor sounds offended. _I'm very aware of what's happening. Besides, I feel like anyone could have predicted this happening. I mean, he's the Dark Prince, for crying out loud. He's angry and crazy, so I'm surprised this place isn't demolished._

I open my mouth to respond, but I stop as my brain begins to practically rip apart inside my skull. I fall down to my knees, grabbing at my head and letting out a scream. What is happening? I want to call out to Willa, to see if this is her work or something else, but I can't sense her anywhere. I never really could in the first place, but I also never tried. Trying to cradle my head instead of helping rip it apart, I force myself to stop screaming so that I can try to regain control. I can feel tears begin to run down my cheeks and mix with the rain hitting my face, but at this point I don't care. The tears are justified; the pain is incredibly real. I just want it to stop.

"Willa!" I grit my teeth together to keep myself from letting out another pained scream as I try to get her attention. I don't risk saying anything else though, because I don't think I can. This pain is unbelievable. No one said the psychological torture would be like this!

 _It must be because we're near my grave._ Willa's voice sounds slightly pained as she speaks. _I can't think of any other reason for this occurring._

Pushing my palms into my scalp to try and ease the pain, I ask, "Your grave?"

 _I think I can stop the pain for you, Mina, but you're going to have to let me take control of your body once again._ Even though I don't speak from the pain, she must understand my attempt to respond with a deep, resounding no, as she continues in a hurried fashion. _Look, I get that you don't want that, and that you don't really trust me, despite me being your ancestor. But this pain could potentially kill you, or so I would assume. I am not letting you destroy all my work to get here by not letting me save your life, since I am relatively unaffected by the pain. I'm asking you nicely right now, but I'm only going to do so once. It's your choice._

I can't vocally respond. However, almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pain being applied to my head, I manage to nod my consent, and in an instant Willa has taken over. The pain is still just as bad as it was, but it seems like Willa isn't affected by it, as my body no longer demonstrates any sign that it's there as we walk. Instead, I'm just left to defenselessly deal with it while Willa walks around in my skin. If I died from the pain while she was in control, would she just get to take over my body completely? Is that her plan?

 _Make it stop._ I moan, almost surprised to realize that my voice seems to work like Willa's works when she's in my head. Did we switch positions? Have I just let her take complete control of my life?

"We're almost there." Willa responds out loud through my mouth, showing just how far her powers currently stretch, and that's when I realize I can also hear her mentally chanting the words 'just a little bit further.' What the heck does that mean?

She tilts my head, and that's when I see it. A grave sticks out of the ground, practically overtaken by weeds. Suddenly, the pain disappears, and I can feel myself regain control of my body.

When I do, I swear I hear Willa whisper before losing all control, "Gotta be stronger."

Shaking my head and hoping I imagined the statement, I walk over to the grave and kneel beside it as I ask, "This is where your corpse is?" Upon receiving no response, I almost consider digging just to see if anything is left, but then I decide against it. "You know what? I'm going to bask in these moments without your commentary and celebrate the fact that the pain has disappeared while I try to see if there's anything around here that might be the next big test."

I begin to walk to the east, around the castle in the opposite direction from the way Willa brought me, when suddenly a loud, monotone voice rings through the air. "Welcome, descendant of Willa Grimm." Hearing something say her name sends chills down my spine, but I'm not sure if they're my own or from her. "If you're hearing this, that probably means that Prince Teague is either too lazy to announce this next test he's concocted, or he's ditched you. No matter the case, it's time for another one of your big choices. Are you ready?"

"I doubt I have a choice." I mutter under my breathe. "If I did, I would probably answer no, but that might just prolong the pain longer."

 _Really?_ Of course Willa chooses to comment on that statement. _I'm surprised. Assuming the prince lined up these tests in order of who you met within the Grimorie, I think you can determine who might be here on your own._

I'd been trying not to think of my trials within the Grimorie, but I don't have to think too hard to realize who would be coming next. "Nix? That's an easy choice. Do you really think that he'd give me such an easy decision?"

I can hear Willa shrug as she says, _Maybe the right choice is choosing to let Nix die._

That's a horrible thought. "Well then I guess I'll have to choose wrong."

"Are you ready?" The voice prompts again, scaring me out of my skin.

Scowling, I announce loudly, "Yes, I'm ready, stupid voice."

Apparently, that was necessary to say, because the voice moves forward with the test. "Wonderful. To the right, you will see Nix Taylor - a good friend of yours - strapped to a table. There is a spike lowering from the top of the glass case he is trapped in, and it is positioned to stab through his stomach. A gruesome picture, as you might imagine." I look to the right, and sure enough, a glass box has emerged out of the ground. Nix's eyes are locked on me, and he tries to offer me a pathetic grin. He's tied down, and it certainly doesn't look like he can get out of there. "Now, to your left, you will see several creatures - ones you might not appreciate - standing up to their necks in water, roughly. Some could potentially be swimming if they're not as tall as the rest, but that's just their unfortunate luck. Inside their glass case is a special device charging up to electrocute the water. As one might imagine, it's not hard to see where that would go." I glance to the left, struggling to take my eyes off of my friend. However, I manage it, and I'm shocked to see the wolves that captured Nix and me along with Claire trapped inside the glass cage that has emerged to my left. "Needless to say, you're going to have to make a choice. Do you save your best friend, who is only one person? Or would you rather save your enemies, and save multiple lives?"

 _I knew there was a catch. Didn't I tell you what the right choice would be?_ Willa is getting worse and worse.

"You think I should kill him?" I mutter to her.

She actually has the nerve to sound offended as she says, _I never said that. Even if the option was killing them or destroying a slice of cheese, I'd pick the cheese over them._ Of course she would. _I'm merely stating that the test here is probably more number oriented than person oriented._

"You will see two levers rising out of the ground before you." Even as the voice says the words, they do. "The right one frees anyone in the right case and kills anyone in the left case. The left one does the opposite. If you try to pull both at the same time, both cases will die. If you try to touch either case, the process will speed up and kill whoever is inside it instantly. If you choose to do nothing, both cases will end up activating at the same time and killing everyone inside. So please, pick away."

"Am I really going to do this?" I whisper, terrified. "I don't want anyone to die."

 _Pick Nix, Mina. Just pick him and be done with it._ Willa doesn't sound sympathetic at all about my plight, as she says this as if the solution is simple. _Seriously, just do it and move on with this test._

"What, so you can get on with your own selfish plan?" I whisper.

That makes her mad, and she mentally shouts at me, letting herself flicker into view to show just how angry she is at the moment. _Just get on with this and save your friend's life! If you don't hurry, all of them will die and you'll have saved no one._

"Fine!" I snap, and even though I feel no pity for the Fae who tried to capture us, I can feel my heart start to squeeze up in pain.

I grab the lever on the right, and yank backwards as hard as I can. It's easy to pull, so the effort I exerted almost causes me to fall over and hurt myself. I rush over to the glass case containing Nix, as it dismantles itself and disappears, leaving him tied to the table. I kneel down beside him, trying to ignore the piercing screams from the next case over, as I untie him. He sits up, seeming nervous, before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. In response, I bury my head into his shoulder and begin to sob, praying that the tortured screams from behind me stop as I feel the key in my pocket change forms once again.

* * *

 **Woo, that was a little bit of a doozy to write. What was your opinion of it? Was it good? Bad? What do you think of the conversations between Mina and Willa? What do you think Ever is up to, since she's not showing up? What do you think of Teague totally abandoning Mina after the kiss? Were you expecting his reaction? Do you think he'll be back? How about Mina's claiming that she didn't mean to kiss him? Do you believe that? What did you think of the appearance of the siren castle? Were you expecting Willa to lead Mina to the castle, and were you expecting Teague to have been the one that destroyed it? How about the pain in Mina's head? What do you think that was from? Were you expecting going to Willa's grave to fix it? Do you think Willa was behind it, or no? What about Willa taking control, and her mysterious "Gotta be stronger?" What do you think she's intending to do? Do you think she still loves Teague, or no? How do you feel about Willa taking control of Mina? And how about Mina's choice between saving the wolves and Claire or saving Nix? Do you think she made the right decision? Do you think it was the right choice to change the key? What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know in a review!  
**

 **Thanks so much for your amazing reviews and support. I doubt I would still be writing if it weren't for you guys weren't so great supporting wise. c; Keep being awesome, and let me know you still care by dropping a review (if you guys don't mind showing me that support). ^-^**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - Check Out Who Is Back!

**Chapter Four - Check Out Who is Back!  
**

 **Wow, look at that! Dagger actually kept her word to update another one of these stories! What a shocker. :o Not only that, but activity is picking up again in this archive! That is super exciting. :D Sorry this took me so long to get to you guys! I was deciding between this and Trouble, but since this one was the one I had inspiration for, I decided on this one. c: Hopefully you guys will like it!**

 **Evx : If you hate Willa _now_ , just wait. Oh the things I have planned with her! xp Teehee. And yes, poor Mina is becoming very broken. We'll just have to see if it even _can_ be fixed. After all, we - well, you - don't know what ending I finally decided on for this ending. Because I did finally choose one, and I am _super_ excited for it. (Also, I swear I will get the next chapter of Playing With Fates to you! I have been brainstorming on it, but I've been a bit distracted with other stories.)**

 **Anyways, since Evx was the only reviewer, that means we can get right to the story! Hurrah! :D This update is especially for you, my friend, especially after that awesome update for Forever I'll Serve. c;  
**

* * *

 _Mina's Point of View_

* * *

After what feels like forever, the final tortured soul behind us stops screaming, finally dead and freed from their suffering. It's then and only then that I pull myself from Nix's embrace, shaking as I do. I can't come up with any way to get the blood of those Fae I just murdered off my hands, despite the fact that I know they deserved that. I'm a murderer now. How am I supposed to deal with that?

"Nix." I whimper the red head's name, beginning to turn to look at the dead only for him to cover my eyes with one hand. The other he wraps around me, holding me close as he carefully begins to move us.

"Don't worry, Mina." He says, obviously doing his best to comfort me. "Take deep breathes. I'll get you away from here. You don't have to see it."

 _Why go for the Dark Prince when you've got this sweetheart right next to you?_ Willa pipes up from in my head, and once again I have to ignore my overwhelming wish that I could punch her. She still can't seem to realize that I never meant to kiss Teague. _Accident or no accident, I personally think it'd be much better to kiss the boy beside you right now. He's much better._

She better not be getting any ideas. The last thing I need is for her to take over and make me kiss Nix. I don't need him to run away on me too. Besides, Nix is practically a brother to me. Even if I could entertain the idea of dating him, it at least would never work in here. I would never want to start a relationship with him while fighting this curse. Not to mention I have to figure out what the heck I'm going to do about Teague.

Slowly, our steady movement stops, and the hand over my eyes slides off. I turn to look right into Nix's green eyes, feeling myself grow hot as I realize how close our faces are. I would back away, growing more and more flustered, but he hasn't let me go with his other hand. Instead we just stare at each other, and I watch his face also go red. How awkward are we? Why are we still in this position? Both of us don't seem to have an answer.

"My my, am I interrupting something?" The voice that comes out of nowhere shocks us both to action, and Nix drops his hand from my waist as I sidestep around him, face growing even hotter as I turn to see the speaker.

When I do, I have to stop cold. I'm so shocked that I'm almost surprised that my jaw doesn't drop and hang open as I look at the speaker. He leans against a tree, looking quite unconcerned with life and almost amused by what he just saw, although if I didn't know any better I might say he looks a little angry.

 _You're just trying to push what you_ want _to see on him_. Willa comments from in my head, but I ignore her.

Instead, I finish examining the boy intently looking over Nix and me. His black hair is a mess like always, yet still looks incredibly attractive. His outfit matches his hair in color as it normally does, and his mouth is quirked into its signature smirk. Cold blue eyes bore into mine as their owner chuckles in amusement at my examination of him. He looks completely unchanged.

He raises an eyebrow and asks, "Looking for something, Kitten?" Despite the amused tone, I still sense some hidden irritation in it as well. Is he still mad at me for that kiss? What made him come back?

I finally manage to say one work, but it's rather pathetic and shocked. "Teague."

Nix stiffens beside me, and a protective tone enters his voice as he asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to run this curse properly. Is that a problem?" The Dark Prince shoots back in response, and Nix backs down as the prince turns his attention back to me. "Did you miss me, Princess?"

"I-ah-I-I-I-" I stutter, not sure what to do now that he's suddenly back. All the embarrassment from what I did in our previous encounter comes rushing back at full force, and I think I might be sick.

"Cat got your tongue?" He supplies, no doubt making a pun off the nickname he has given me, but what I really need him to stop asking me questions.

I shake my head and mumble a practically unintelligible, "I think I'm going to be sick," before spinning and stumbling to a bush a few feet away that I proceed to puke into.

Seeing as I haven't really eaten anything recently, it's basically all liquid, and I'm not sure if that makes it more or less disgusting. Wiping my mouth with a disgusted groan, I get the crap off my hand by wiping it on my pants, since there's no where better to wipe it. Now sure that is is off, I sigh and force myself to turn back towards the two boys I just fled from.

"Are you okay, Mina?" Nix asks, looking torn between being concerned and being nervous about Teague's sudden appearance.

I nod my head rather pathetically. "I'm fine." My gaze lands on Teague, causing my cheeks to light up red as I find a suddenly very interesting blade of grass near my foot. "Um, Teague, I just wanted to say that I'm super sorry about what happened last time you were here. I have no idea what was going o-"

He cuts me off, sounding completely uninterested as he says, "Nothing happened. It's fine."

How carelessly he brushes it off makes me boil with rage. Nothing happened? What the heck does that even mean? I force myself to calm down, knowing that this reaction is better than him getting angry again. However, I still am incredibly upset. The kiss meant nothing to him. It's a sad fact to try and live with, knowing that a guy felt nothing when kissing you. Even if it was an accident and you don't actually _want_ him to enjoy kissing you.

 _Didn't I say that he wouldn't care?_ Gosh, I hate Willa. I glare at her as she lurks by Teague, practically draping herself over him. It makes me sick all over again when she makes a lovesick face at him, since she makes it obvious that she is mimicking me. It's even worse because no one else can see her, but then again, that is probably a good thing. _I mean honestly, what did you expect? That a Fae Dark Prince would enjoy kissing you? That you could possibly make him feel something other than his constant coldness? Don't make me laugh, Mina. He doesn't have emotions; he may look like he does, but he doesn't._ My blood boils all over again. _Do you realize how many girls he must have kissed before your 'accident'? He's kissed me, for one. For certain he's kissed others. He might have even kissed other Grimm girls. By choice._ My heart involuntarily sinks, and I scold myself internally. Why do I care? I don't. Who cares who he has kissed? The kiss was an accident. _You're nothing special._

"Get out of my head!" I snarl at her.

 _As you wish._ She flashes me a devilish smirk before disappearing back into the recesses of my mind.

It's only then that I realize the command I shouted at her was shouted out loud. And, to make matters even worse, I was still glaring at where Willa was when I said it. And since Willa was near Teague, it looks like I just snapped at him. Crap, he must think I've already failed this challenge and gone crazy. Or even worse, he'll realize Willa is inside my head. What do I do if he realizes that? Willa has made it very clear that that can't happen, but I have no clue as to why. Should I try to tell him?

"What are you doing in her head?" Nix turns to confront the prince, and seems to regret doing so after voicing his concern.

"I'm not _in_ her head." Teague says in response, obviously frustrated by the accusation.

"Then stop playing mind games with her!" I suppose I should be flattered by Nix's concern, but their arguing is just exhausting.

"I'm _not_ , not right now at least. Besides, this whole thing exists for the sole purpose of messing with her head. It's the point of this test." Teague's lack of concern at how this might have affected me is quite frustrating. "It's quite possible that she is already failing to keep it from affecting her, and so in doing so is driving herself crazy. This whole thing is quite psychological."

I groan, deciding to step in now. "Can we please just get going, Nix?" The redhead nods as I turn to look at Teague. "Are you coming to actually keep your word? Or were you just coming to make some weird comments before ditching again?"

The mere idea of getting either answer makes me anxious, and I have to stop myself from visibly squirming. What's worse? Having to deal with him even more in this bubble of awkward? Or having him leave and not having any clue as to what he is thinking?

He casually shrugs. "I suppose I'll stick around for a while. Someone has to monitor you."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I challenge, confused but assuming I need to be offended based on his phrasing.

"Well this is all a test, isn't it?" He raises an eyebrow in challenge.

However, I decide to just drop the argument, not interested in continuing it for the sake of knowing I outargued him. "Whatever. Let's just go."

"Whatever you say, Kitty." He smirks at me as I hold in my frustrated growl and turn away, beginning to head in a direction. I only get a few steps before he calls from behind me, "Actually, the next test is this way, across the lake."

"You know what?" I spit as I spin around, huffing. "I'm not ready for this next, stupid test. We're just going to wait out the night here."

"Sounds good to me." Nix comments, apparently done being silent. "I'll get some firewood."

"I'll come with you." I say quickly, not willing to be left alone with Teague any more than necessary. "Dark and Broody can stay here and mark our spot."

The blue-eyed prince just rolls his eyes. "Or I could just _make_ us a fire."

Nix perks up a little. "That would save us some work." However, one glance at my expression makes him dim a bit. "Or, I mean, we could do it the old-fashioned way. It, uh, builds character, you know?"

Begrudgingly I mutter, "Fine."

"What was that?" Teague asks, raising his eyebrow once again.

I mutter the word again, not even trying to make it louder. "Fine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" Teague asks, leaning forward.

"Fine." I growl again, only slightly louder.

"I must have missed it again." Teague grins wider as he cups a hand around his ear, leaning even further forward. "Could you say it one more time?"

I have to resist stomping my foot like a bratty toddler as I angrily snap, "Just light the stupid fire, Teague!"

He has the nerve to act offended as he says with a pout, "Well you could have just said that."

 _Quite the nuisance, isn't he?_ Willa's voice echoes inside my head, and I'm mad that I didn't even get to appreciate her silence.

"I swear if you don't light that fire, I'll-" I start to threaten, stepping towards him as my anger starts to heat up.

"You'll what?" Teague asks sweetly, smirking. "Pout at me?"

"I'm going to murder you." I say slowly in a low voice, before launching myself at the prince.

I can hear the grin on Willa's face as her voice rings loud and clear inside my head again. _Finally you're going to do something sensible and interesting._

Nix throws out his arm to catch me, successfully stopping me from attacking the starter of this curse as he says, "How do you intend on doing that, Princess? I think I would kill you first. No doubts about it, actually."

Tiredly, Nix says as he pulls me backwards, "Prince Teague, please just light the fire."

Teague gives a mocking bow as he says, "Well, since you asked so nicely..." With a wave of his hand, a nice fire pit complete with a lit fire appears before us, with three fallen logs positioned around it.

He does not move to sit, instead just keeping his piercing gaze on both of us. Nix carefully drags me to the closest one - which also happens to be one of the two farthest from Teague in the triangle - and forces me to sit on it. Once he's sure that I am situated, he hesitantly releases me, looking afraid that I'll try and attack Teague again. When I don't, he nods in obvious relief before sitting beside me. We're almost shoulder to shoulder, and silence shrouds our group as his hand slowly creeps over to mine. After a moment, he grabs it, and I don't honestly mind. A part of me does wonder what I'm supposed to make of it though. Is it romantic? Platonic? Comforting? I have no idea, and I'm honestly not sure I want to.

"Can you see the shapes in the fire?" He asks suddenly, and I'm not sure if he's talking to either of us specifically, both of us, or none of us at all. "If you watch the different ways it moves, you can sometimes see shapes in it. That's especially true for Fae flame. In fact, if you examine it closely enough..." He begins to ramble on, and I can't tell if he's honestly that excited about the topic or if he is just trying to fill the empty void our silence has caused.

Eventually his voice trails off, and he turns to look at me. It's then that I realize how close we really are in proximity to each other, with his face maybe a few inches away from mine. I stare back into his green eyes, not totally sure of what I am supposed to do right now. They really are a nice shade of green. They remind me of all of our days in my tree house with the green leaves sending patterns of sunlight in as we lounged around. Those were the days, when I was yet to enter the curse I worried so much about. The anxiety I had then is nothing compared to the nightmares - both literal and figurative - that have plagued me here. And poor Nix had to get roped into it.

As I peer back at him, something forces me to move closer, and suddenly I am kissing the nixie who has been my best friend for so long.

I jerk my lips away before he can do anything, covering them with my hands as I gasp, cheeks flushing red. "I'm so sorry!" I squeak, standing up and stumbling as I try to scramble away, not trusting myself. "I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me." That's a complete and utter lie. I know exactly what came over me. Or, more accurately, _who_ came over me. "I-I'm going to gather some extra firewood."

I stumble away, blood boiling and barely listening as Teague makes some comment about using the bathroom. I move almost blindly to get away, only stopping after a few minutes. I don't trust being any closer, but this seems like a safe distance.

"What the heck did you do that for?" I snarl as Willa slowly materializes before me, looking quite smug and pleased with herself.

 _Oh please_ _,_ She purrs, _You can't possibly be mad at me for giving you what you want. You forget that I am in your head, so no matter what you claim, I know that there is a_ _part of you that wanted that. It was painfully obvious to me. Besides, if you had stayed to see both of those boys' reactions, you could have found out if Nix reciprocated. Or if your Teague reciprocates your feelings. For all you know, he might be jealous._

"He's not mine." I hiss quietly, eyes narrowing. "I don't care how he feels!"

 _We'll see about that._ Willa says with mild amusement. _As I just said, you forget that I am in your head. I can see through your lies and silly claims to what you truly feel._ Which isn't creepy at all.

Angrily huffing, I spin on my heel and begin to trudge back a ways, determined to grab at least a bit of wood before returning to them. However, I don't quite get the chance. Something moves in the darkness, and I back away, only to find myself pinned against a tree. I look to either side, but hands slam down on both, successfully trapping me in place. Now terrified, I look up to see blue eyes staring back at mine, looking quite frustrated.

"What the heck was that?" The angry voice that greets my ears is quite unexpected. "Are you just kissing every boy you spend five minutes with now?"

I need to stop ending up in situations like this. Realizing our close proximity, my breath hitches, and I can feel my heart begin to pound even faster in my chest. All of my concern about what Willa made me do disappears to be replaced with even bigger concerns as a thought hits me straight in the stomach. What if that kiss with Teague was not a complete accident? The lie that I have been telling myself falls apart as I stare at his eyes, trying my hardest not to squirm at how close we are. Did I really mean to kiss Teague?

Have I fallen in love with the Dark Prince? What the heck is wrong with me?

"Teague?" I finally manage to say, voice squeaking upwards as I try to calm my breathing.

As if only just realizing what he's done, he pulls away. He takes a few steps back, looking away for a minute before looking back and running a hand through his hair. This appears to calm him down a bit, but not much.

His attention turns back to me as he says in a still frustrated tone, "Well?"

I stare at him, not sure what to say before finally mustering a pathetic, "That wasn't me."

He snorts, obviously torn between still being mad and being amused by the answer. "Oh really? And why am I supposed to believe that."

"Why does it matter to you?" I challenge in response, not sure why I am unwilling to expose the existence of Willa within my head to him. Is it because he'll think I'm crazy and failing this part of the curse already? Or am I scared of something else?

He steps closer, leaning so that our faces - and lips, although I try to not notice that - are mere inches apart again, and my breath hitches all over again. Even though I'm no longer trapped by his hands and could easily roll away and escape from being trapped in front of this tree, I can't make myself move. I'm frozen in place, unable to find a good place to stare that isn't staring at him. It's as if he's purposefully trying to make sure I have to stare at him. What the heck is he trying to accomplish here?

Then he pulls away, chuckling. "I was concerned that I'd lost some of my charm. But apparently you're just as enchanted by me as before." He doesn't even see my hand coming. Reeling backwards, he rubs his cheek and gives me a rueful look. "Yow! What was that for?"

"For being a jerk." I respond, giving him the first grin I've been able to offer him since his most recent arrival.

He snorts. "Perhaps that one was slightly deserved." Then he smirks. "At least I don't have to be concerned about losing all our progress on all of that bonding we've done in our time together."

I raise my eyebrows. "Bonding? Is that what you call it?" He nods and I shake my head, anger melting away completely, at least for now. "I happen to call it you getting angry and running away every single time you are around me for some reason or another. I didn't know you even had time to bond with my in between those."

He gapes, absolutely floored. "What about all that time with Jared?"

"When you pretended to be someone other than the Dark Prince and did what boils down to playing a rather elaborate and stupid trick on me?" Teague tries to protest my statement, but apparently comes up dry.

"You don't have to be so harsh." He pouts, folding his arms. "I'm doing my best here, Kitty."

 _You're letting him get to you, Mina._ Willa hovers by Teague's shoulder, making me feel as if she is staring into my soul. _Are you really going to fall for the enemy?_

"Try harder." I say flatly, amusement sucked out of my voice. "We need to get back to Nix now."

I ignore the frustrated and puzzled look in his eyes, the pleased and almost triumphant look lighting up Willa's face, and the awkwardness left unaddressed between Teague and me as I trudge back to camp. How am I supposed to face Nix? I'll just have to hope that he's asleep when we return.

* * *

 **Woo! There's Chapter Four for you guys! Sorry it's not longer, but the next thing that's going to happen is something that I am determined to have wait till next chapter. Was this one good? Bad? Were you expecting Teague to be the one that interrupted Nix and Mina's somewhat tender moment? How about the commentary from Willa? How do you feel about how tense things were between Teague and Mina? Were you happy to see the tension finally somewhat break at the end there? How about Teague's return to being somewhat more like how he was in Little Black Star? Were you expecting the Nix kiss? What the heck do you think Willa was trying to pull there? How do you think Nix feels about it? What do you think of Teague's reaction? Were you expecting him to kiss Mina? Were you upset when he didn't? How about the fact that Mina totally slapped him? Did he have it coming? Where do you think their relationship is headed? Which ship are you rooting for? Please let me know your thoughts in a review!  
**

 **Thanks so much for reading. Sorry this took so long to get out to you guys! I've been meaning to do it, but I was having trouble figuring out where I wanted to go. Thankfully, I now have a pretty good plan, so I think I know what I'm doing. I just need to figure out the major plot points of each chapter so that I can figure out how many chapters will be left till the end (which I am super hyped and excited to write, as I think it might be one of my best planned endings yet _and_ it's going to be super fun to write). I promise I'll be updating Trouble : The New Generation and getting Evx my chapter of Playing Against Fates soon!**

 **Until next time.**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
